


The Pianist

by McKayRulez



Series: Music & Science in His Soul [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, College, De-Aged Rodney McKay, Determination, Family Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Musician Rodney McKay, Musicians, Oblivious Rodney, One Shot, Piano, Rare Pairings, Self-Acceptance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Whiplash Drummer, Andrew Neiman, takes notice of a certain genius piano player named Rodney McKay.





	The Pianist

Truth be told it took him a lot longer then it should of to notice him. He'd been so caught up in his own drum solo practices, other musician's roles just didn't seem to matter to much to him as long as they played their tempos correctly and matched his perfect stride. That all changed when he saw him. 

Andrew Neiman remembered the first time he saw the new pianist, Rodney McKay. He didn't think he'd last long under Fletcher, rarely anyone did, and the kid did falter originally under Fletcher's cruel whip and harsh words that he didn't have it. "A fine clinical player, with no sense of the art." Other competing pianists had teased. McKay had left heart broken. Everyone doubted he'd return. Whispers said that he'd quit music all together and joined a completely new major under the science branch. That all changed though when he returned the next week. Blue eyes dark and sleep deprived. Hair a mess and his hands restless. 

"What are you doing here pig?!" Fletcher leaned over the piano, yelling in his face when McKay shoved away a person sitting at the piano bench and took his place. 

"Hmm? Did I say you could come back?!" Fletcher barked. "Huh?" He banged his hand against the top of the piano when the kid didn't respond. "Are you deaf fat pig?!"

The kid lowered his chin defiantly. Blue eyes looked up and stared hard into Fletcher's. "I HEAR YOU! DID I SAY YOU COULD TELL ME WHERE I CAN AND CAN'T BE? HMM?!"

The students looked startled when he yelled back. He sounded even more angry then Fletcher, and it was hard to match his temper.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLASS!?" Fletcher questioned.

"Because I'm a better pianist then any of these morons put together!" Rodney looked down at the piano and began testing the keys, then glanced at his neighbours music sheet. 

Fletcher slapped his hand against the piano. "You think you're so special Miss Meredith?!"

Rodney flinched for a second at his first name, then his voice lowered. His gaze now focused entirely on the piano. "I don't think it." He played a few notes. "I know it." 

Before Fletcher could respond McKay began to play a melody. His nimble quick fingers glided over the keys in quick, fluid session. 

It sounded beautiful to Andrew. Too intricate. It took Neiman a minute to realize he was playing the song listed for today's practice, but different then any of the other pianists had. This was more experimental. More notes had been added, yet kept in tempo. His long skilled fingers reaching more keys at the same time. He had changed the song in some way and made it his own. 

"What are you doing, McKay?" Fletcher demanded. 

McKay didn't respond, just kept playing. Fletcher continued to hurl insults and at one point a lamp that broke behind him and several of Mckay's heavy textbooks were thrown also. 

McKay barely registered the attacks that nearly hit his face. His mind focused on his music, the rest of the world unseen, unheard. It was his moment, no one else's.

Fletcher eventually gave up and returned to teaching the rest of the class. He seethed at the disobedience, but at the same time had a strange look in his eyes whenever he glanced at McKay. 

\--

When Fletcher dismissed his class he looked McKay's way. "Don't think this means your back in my class." He warned, however Neiman could tell by now he didn't really mean it. 

Rodney didn't respond. His eyes still gazed at the keys but in a different way.. It wasn't determination, it was a calm silent sadness. 

Andrew grabbed his bag and put away his sticks and song sheets. Lifting the backpack over his shoulder and on his way out, he stopped at the piano. "Hey.."

Rodney appeared not to have heard him, lost in thought. Andrew looked on ahead and wavered on just leaving when McKay jumped started. "Sorry?" He asked in a Canadian accent Neiman didn't notice before when he had been yelling. 

"Oh um.. Just said hi." He extended a hand. "Name's Andrew."

McKay nodded, his blue eyes clouded, and looked away. Refusing the hand. "McKay. Rodney McKay."

"I heard.. Fletcher had screamed it at least forty times today." Neiman smirked but Rodney wasn't interested in his 'joke'. Andrew frowned feeling a bit put out. "So.. You uh... You're back in the class?"

Rodney finally looked up at him, square in the eyes. Neiman had to take a step back at the storm of emotions reflected in his blue iris's. "Music is all I have." He stated. Conviction in his voice. 

"Oh... I know what you mean."

"No you don't." Rodney spat. His words harsh as venom. "None of you get it. Not at all." 

Neiman blinked in surprise. From silence to anger in five seconds flat. This boy deserved to be in Fletcher's class. "Explain it to me then." He challenged. 

Rodney's hands suddenly waved about in explanation. "Music keeps me sane. My parents.. They.. They yell a lot. I block it out with music. I NEED to block it out. Science helps me focus more but it just adds to the jumble of thoughts that is my genius. It doesn't silence the yelling. Music does. Music is my quiet."

Neiman looked over the guy. His eyes had noticed the backpack full of complicated astronomy and engineering books that had spilled unto the floor when he had arrived and unanimously dropped the bag to the ground to take his place at the piano. The same books now littered at the back of the classroom when Fletcher had thrown them. He did wonder how many classes this kid was taking. Maybe the rumours where right about that whole degree change thing. 

"Fletcher is anything but quiet." Neiman tried again for a joke. 

McKay just looked serious. "I know, but he's got nothing on my parents."

Neiman suddenly felt his chest hurt at that revelation of the boy he'd just meant. "They can't be that bad." He hoped. 

"Worse. Trust me."

Neiman looked down. "If it helps my family isn't all that great either."

Rodney looked unimpressed and got up off the bench to collect his books. 

"That's a lot of books." Neiman pointed out.

"Yeah.. Listen, I know I'm not an 'Artist'." Rodney made air quotes. "But I'm not stupid.. I know music is hard and if my dream fails well.. Well I got a back up plan." 

"In science?"

"Yes.. Astrophysics and Aerospace engineering to be more precise."

Neiman gave him a blank look and Rodney sighed. 

"Rocket science."

"Oh.. Wow." Neiman responded genuinely impressed. "And the music is-"

"It's not just a distraction!" Rodney snapped then looked apologetic. "Sorry.. My parents and sister often.." He looked distant again. His voice quieter. "Criticize my choices.." His eyes flickered back up, and spoke more determined. "But their mine. And Music is my most important priority." 

"Hey man, I hear you. Music is everything to me too. Literally." Neiman showed his bandaged up hands that had been bleeding quite a bit lately from his latest hard practices. "I practice day and night." This seemed to have caught Rodney's attention and a 'huh' escaped his throat. 

Rodney looked up at him as he packed his textbooks away. "So that's what this is about." 

"Uh?.."

"Your talking to me because you want to ask me to practice with you." Rodney decided firmly with a twitch of his fingers in thought. After all why else would someone be talking to him of all people. He thought everyone knew he wasn't a people person. 

Neiman blinked. "Actually I was just-"

McKay cut him off as he shouldered his backpack. "Oh.. You meant... Ohh.. That.. Really? Well I'm free at eight tonight."

Neiman tried to cut in but the guy he thought was a quiet person actually did know how to talk, and fast. "Wait, what are you-?"

"After my astronomy class. It's a date." Rodney began heading to the door and turned and looked back and pointed at him. "Oh and when you buy me dinner, no place that serves citrus. I'm deathly allergic to citrus... And let's eat before you get your hands more bloody shall we?" He turned back straight ahead. Fingers playing imaginary keys as he exited the classroom.

Neiman stared off, mouth slightly a jar. 

Fletcher re-entered the room. "Forgot my coat." He mumbled as he pulled his jacket off the stand. He took in Neiman's confused expression and frowned. 

"Well don't just stand there and catch flies in your mouth." Fletcher turned away mumbling "Moron." on his way out. 

Neiman staggered back into stride as he left the room. Wondering what had just happened...

**Author's Note:**

> I might add chapters to this or just add parts to the series. I'm not sure.


End file.
